A Second Chance at Love
by SailorStarss
Summary: After three years, The Starlights finally have the opportunity to return to Earth, but this time worry free of their Princess' whereabouts. What has changed on Earth ever since the final battle with Galaxia? Will relationships be made or ended? Note: This is a Seiya/Usagi fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1: The Big Announcement

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I apologize in advance. This is quite a short chapter, but it's just the beginning! Also, throughout the story I will refer to The Starlights as guys, so I will use "he, his, etc." I hope everyone is okay with that!

* * *

**Kinmoku**

It felt like an eternity since the last time he stared into those twinkling, sapphire eyes; the ones always filled with hope, promise, and innocence. Ever since his departure from Earth three years ago, the thought of that girl had never ceased to cross his mind on any given day. Remembering her radiant glow and infectious personality, he realized that he never fell out of love with that girl, despite the amount of time that had passed and their great distance apart from one another. Oh how he longed to see her once more... his Odango...

"SEIYA, WAKE UP!" exclaimed an annoyed Yaten.

"What?! What's going on?!" cried Seiya with a confused expression on his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked dazedly around the room when he spotted his brother standing across from him at the foot of his bed. Seiya noticed the smug look on his brother's face when he said, "Yaten, was that really necessary? You didn't have to yell for the whole world to hear!"

"I get it, you're cranky because I woke you up from your nap, but this is urgent. Princess Kakyuu requested our presence in the dining room for dinner. She has to announce something important for all three of us to hear. Taiki's waiting in the hall for us, so hurry up!" Yaten exclaimed.

Seiya was quite surprised by the news. It had been a while since Princess Kakyuu wanted to tell The Starights something so urgent. The last time was when Kinmoku was being destroyed by Galaxia... "Okay, I'll be out there in a minute," Seiya informed.

Yaten closed Seiya's bedroom door behind him as he went to wait in the hall with Taiki. Seiya quickly threw on a formal outfit for dinner with the Princess and walked out of his room to meet up with his brothers waiting in the corridor. He gave a quick nod to Yaten and Taiki and the three brothers made their way towards the dining room.

As Seiya weaved his way through the palace, he realized how much Kinmoku had recovered ever since Galaxia's attack on the planet three years ago. The Kinmoku palace, along with many other homes, were finally rebuilt and refurnished, injured victims were either on the road to recovery or fully recovered, and everybody seemed to be going on with their normal lives. Kinmoku and its citizens were doing very well for themselves and it astonished Seiya how much was accomplished in only three years. When he and his brothers finally reached the dining room, they were face to face with a patiently waiting Princess Kakyuu. The three brothers looked around the dining room, but they saw no signs of a prepared dinner.

"Thank you all for coming to meet with me. I know you were expecting a dinner, but I thought I would tell you the news first," explained Princess Kakyuu.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked at each other and shrugged; all of them were curious about what their Princess intended on announcing to them.

"It has come to my attention that it has been three whole years since your last visit to Earth. I remember how hard it was for all of you to say your good-byes to the Sailor Scouts... especially one in particular," Princess Kakyuu looked in Seiya's direction.

Seiya blushed and felt slightly embarrassed that Princess Kakyuu knew about his true feelings for Usagi. He quickly avoided eye contact with the Princess.

Princess Kakyuu, Yaten, and Taiki shared a small laugh, sensing Seiya's embarrassment. "On a more serious note, I discovered that The Starlights' time on Earth may have been short-lived. I regret never mentioning this for all these years. I couldn't bear to imagine what life on Kinmoku would be like without you three, but I shouldn't be so selfish. That's why I'm giving this opportunity for all three of you" Princess Kakyuu sighed.

"But Princess! As The Starlights, our job is to protect you under all costs here on Kinmoku. We can't just leave for Earth and abandon you!" Taiki exclaimed. Yaten and Seiya nodded in agreement.

"I understand where your concern is coming from, Taiki, but Kinmoku has been doing so well for these past three years and we haven't encountered a single new evil ever since Chaos was extinguished from Galaxia's body," Princess Kakyuu explained. She stared intently at each one of them and saw the worry and hurt in their eyes. She took a deep breath and finally brought herself to say, "I want you all to visit Earth again, but this time to enjoy yourselves instead of spending all your time worrying about my whereabouts."

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki all looked at one another in shock. What were they supposed to do in this type of situation? Abandon their princess? Or experience what life would be like on Earth alongside the Sailor Scouts?

Yaten questioned, "But if we leave, who will be here to protect you? I know that Kinmoku has been doing rather well for these past three years, but that doesn't stop any evil from attacking this planet again..."

"Actually, the idea to send you all back to Earth didn't come to mind until someone informed me of how close The Starlights were to the Sailor Scouts. The inner sol senshi risked their lives to protect you three during the final battle with Galaxia am I right?" said Princess Kakyuu.

The three of them recalled the final battle with Galaxia and how they were forced to witness her take the lives of the Sailor Scouts before their very eyes. One by one they were struck down... They all wore sorrowful expressions remembering that painful memory.

Seiya was slightly confused. He never recalled his Princess witnessing the battle between the Sailor Scouts and Galaxia. He urgently asked Princess Kakyuu, "Who exactly told you that happened?"

Princess Kakyuu replied, "Galaxia-sama, ironically. Now that she has been rid of Chaos, she is no longer held accountable for her past actions; she was just Chaos' host. So, don't worry, she is no longer a danger to Kinmoku."

Taiki quickly fired, "But why would Galaxia just randomly speak of our affiliation with the Sailor Scouts? Why does she want us to visit Earth?! If anything, this sounds like some kind of trick!"

"I assure you, Taiki, Galaxia is no longer the host of Chaos so she is not a threat. She told me of how you three risked your lives to save Sailor Moon during that final battle. She had never seen that type of undying friendship and bravery before, and suggested you visit the Sailor Scouts after all the time that has passed. But I must ask, aren't any of you the slightest bit curious of what has changed back on Earth during these three years?" commented Princess Kakyuu.

Seiya's eyes lit up at the sound of those words. After all this time, he had never stopped falling for Usagi. He wondered how life on Earth was like for her now. Does she think about him as much as he thinks about her? Have the Sailor Scouts encountered a new enemy back on Earth during these past three years? All of these questions raced through his head and he didn't quite know what to make of them. Seiya looked back at Yaten and Taiki and saw both of them staring at their feet. He thought to himself, _"I bet they must feel the same way for Minako and Ami.." _

Princess Kakyuu smiled and explained,"Anyways, if you are interested in traveling back to Earth, you are free to do so. Galaxia offered to protect Kinmoku and myself for the meantime. She said that was the least she could do after destroying this planet when she was taken over by Chaos,"

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked warily at one another. All three of them yearned to return to Earth and be reunited with their friends once again, but could they trust their Princess' instincts in leaving Galaxia in charge of protecting their Princess, let alone their home planet?

* * *

Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: An Emerging Enemy

**A/N: **I'm glad to hear that the first chapter was quite interesting to you guys! I hope you all can continue reading this fan fiction. I feel really excited for you guys to read this chapter and it's a bit longer than the last one! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Kinmoku**

"I... I don't know what to make of this situation," Seiya stuttered. "The thought of returning to Earth had always crossed my mind, but I never contemplated it being a reality."

Princess Kakyuu politely offered, "I'll give you three a moment to discuss the matter amongst yourselves. I know it's a lot to take in all at once." She gave them a thoughtful look and made her way towards the door.

As soon as she slipped out of the dining room, Seiya desperately said, "I think it's best if we visit Earth again. It feels like the longest time since I've seen those Sailor Scouts, especially Odango."

Taiki and Yaten were taken aback by the urgency in Seiya's voice. During these past three years, all of them had rarely mentioned the Sailor Scouts, in fear of bringing back old memories and nostalgia.

Yaten grinned and added, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss Minako-chan's senseless and incessant chatter."

"I understand how you both feel. Ami-chan and I shared a lot in common. She has been on my mind lately and it would be nice to see her again," Taiki commented.

Seiya lit up with excitement from his brothers' responses. "So we're all in agreement that we'll be returning to Earth?" he chided.

All three of them gave a confident nod to each other and went to fetch their Princess. She returned to the dining room and waited quietly for them to announce their decision.

"We have all agreed that it is best to return to Earth after all this time... we still miss the Sailor Scouts dearly," Seiya nervously said. "But there's no doubt that we will be worrying about your safety and this planet's well-being during our entire trip."

Princess Kakyuu reassured, "Don't worry about me or Kinmoku. As long as Galaxia is here and stays true to her word, which she will, the citizens of Kinmoku and I will be in good hands. After all, she is the strongest Sailor Scout in existence."

The Starlights were comforted by the confidence in their Princess' voice and gave her their gratitude for the kind offer.

"So it's settled! Your trip back to Earth will be in two days and Galaxia will be arriving at the Kinmoku palace tomorrow, so if you have any further questions, she can answer them then," the Princess added. "Now that we've talked that over, it's time to enjoy a nice dinner!" As the food was being brought out, The Starlights and their Princess took their seats around the table. However, all that was on Seiya's mind throughout the entire meal was the thought of seeing Odango and her beautiful glow once again...

**Earth**

"USAGI-CHAN! Quit hogging all of the cake! It's for all of us to share you know!" Rei snapped. She glared at the blonde until she finally looked up from her slice of chocolate cake.

"Don't blame me for enjoying Makoto's cake, Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. She looked in Makoto's direction and beamed, "I've missed your food Mako-chan! You know I'm your number one fan when it comes to your cooking!"

Makoto chuckled, "And my hungriest fan, Usagi-chan. Since you ate half of the entire cake already, I'll take it as a compliment."

Ami and Minako giggled at Makoto's comment and continued to eat their slices of cake. The inner sol senshi had finally gathered at the Hikawa Shrine for a nice lunch together after a whole year of being apart. Everybody had gone their seperate ways to pursue their own dreams after no signs of evil struck Earth during the two years after the battle with Galaxia.

Ami was involved in her studies at a prestigious university that specialized in medicine to achieve her future career goal of becoming a doctor. Rei was living her dream of being a career woman. She started off as a businesswoman by building up a successful company that sold her good luck charms that were once very popular. However, her flexible schedule allowed her to still work part-time at the Hikawa Shrine alongside Yuuichirou and her grandfather. Meanwhile, Makoto was attending culinary school in order to pursue her dreams of becoming a chef and owning her own restaurant. Minako had made it big in the entertainment industry as an actress/singer idol and now had acquired international fame.

Usagi, on the other hand, still lived at home with her family and Luna. She wasn't quite ready to settle down with Mamoru. After the battle with Galaxia, Mamoru decided to accept a job in Japan fairly close by, so that she could visit him more often. However, Usagi noticed that their relationship lacked the passion it once had, mainly due to The Starlights' departure three years ago. Usagi never stopped thinking about them, especially Seiya. How could she forget about the one who comforted her the most during Mamoru's disappearance? She always wondered what her life would be like if she gave Seiya a chance...

Rei pounded her fist on the table and yelled, "USAGI-CHAN! STOP DAYDREAMING AND LISTEN UP. Luna and Artemis have something important to say."

Usagi snapped out of her daze and rolled her eyes at Rei.

"Thank you, for getting Usagi-chan's attention, Rei-chan," said Luna. "Recently, Artemis and I have been thinking about why there hasn't been a new evil encounter here on Earth in these past three years. This is quite peculiar because it's usually one enemy right after another."

The Scouts studied Luna carefully, but a look of confusion spread across their faces.

Minako asked, "Isn't it a good thing that there hasn't been a new enemy in these past years though? I mean, it sure makes things a lot easier for us."

The other Scouts nodded in agreement, having the same thought on their mind.

"There is no doubt that having no enemies is a good thing, Minako-chan. However, this suggests that there is a new enemy on the rise, who is patiently waiting for the right time to reveal themselves to us," warned Artemis.

Ami scratched her head and asked, "Do you have any ideas about who the emerging enemy might be? Are they one of our past enemies?"

"From what we have gathered so far, the enemy seems to be from beyond our solar system. Whether they are a new or past enemy is what we're still unsure of," claimed Luna. "In the meantime, just be on the lookout for any suspicious activity."

Another enemy? Usagi had just started to get the idea that Earth had finally reached peace, but after what Luna and Artemis had just announced, that thought was immediately out the window.

**Kinmoku**

Galaxia had arrived in front of the Kinmoku Palace earlier than expected, before any of the Kinmoku citizens had gotten up, to avoid the chance of being mobbed for her cruel, past actions. She was escorted by two guards who led the way through the grand palace to her room.

Once she was in front of the guest room, she thanked the guards for their courtesy.

"No problem, Galaxia-sama," replied one of the guards. "Your arrival was a bit earlier than expected, so Princess Kakyuu isn't able to greet you at the moment. You will meet the Princess and The Starlights in the dining room in three hours for breakfast."

Galaxia bowed and kindly responded, "I apologize for the inconvenience, but thank you for your help."

The two guards bowed as well and made their way back to their post in front of the palace. Galaxia opened the door that led to her guest room and was stunned by how beautiful the interior was. There was a king-sized bed with countless pillows and blankets laid out all over, a personal bathroom with the biggest bathtub she had ever seen in her life, and a lounging area accompanied by a couch and bookcase for her own enjoyment. Galaxia was overwhelmed by the hospitality offered to her, despite the horrible destruction she imposed on this planet years ago.

As she set her luggage down at the foot of her bed, she spotted a shadowy figure in the corner of her eye. It flickered slightly, but was still visible.

The figure snickered, "Hello Galaxia, long time no see. I was hoping to find you here."

The woman revealed her true form to Galaxia. She was about the same height and age as Galaxia. She wore piercing auburn eyes, floor-length, teal hair that faded into a rich turquoise color tied up in a high ponytail, and an armor-like sailor suit made of platinum.

Galaxia recognized this woman, but couldn't recall from where. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" questioned Galaxia.

The girl stifled a laugh and taunted, "You really don't remember me? Well that's too bad, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Galaxia gaped at the mysterious girl as she disappeared from her sight once more. She had a bad feeling about that girl and wasn't looking forward to future encounters with her. All of a sudden, Galaxia heard a light knock on the door. She was about to open it, but caught herself.

"Who is it?" Galaxia asked curiously. No one was up at this hour and she wasn't expecting company.

There was a pause before the voice behind the door quietly said, "It's Seiya, or as you know me, Sailor Star Fighter."

* * *

Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Full of Surprises

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates recently! I've been so busy with school, so I haven't had much time to write or edit. I will try to update at least once a week from now on. On the bright side, this chapter is longer (yay!) and I put a lot of time into making it full of suspense. I hope you guys enjoy and continue reading this fan fiction and feel free to review and give feedback!

* * *

**Kinmoku**

Galaxia's eyes darted across the room to make sure the mysterious girl was gone. When there were no signs of her presence, she opened the door and directed her attention to Seiya.

"I wasn't expecting a visit this early, especially from you," Galaxia sternly noted. "After everything I did to Kinmoku and that final battle on Earth... I assumed everybody here hated me."

"Oh trust me, some people still do. But after everything Princess Kakyuu told us, I was willing to give you a second chance," Seiya admitted in a forced voice. "If you can prove that you truly regret your past actions by ensuring the protection of our Princess and this planet, maybe... just maybe, you'll earn our full forgiveness."

Galaxia's eyes softened at the sound of Seiya's words. _Forgiveness?_ After all these years, that's all she had ever wanted. She was forced to wreck havoc everywhere and unfortunately, Kinmoku was one of her victims. She thought to herself, _"This is my last chance to prove to these people that I'm not the same person who destroyed their planet... to regain their faith and respect... and to finally end the guilt."_

There was not a hint of doubt when she declared, "I may not be able to earn everybody's forgiveness, but I'll try my best to prove that I'm worthy of it."

A small grin appeared on Seiya's face as he sensed the determination in Galaxia's voice. Never in his life would he have imagined being on the same side as Galaxia. It was refreshing to look at her in a new light, no longer as his enemy, but as an ally. Maybe they might even become friends; the woman was always full of surprises.

"That's nice to hear. I didn't know you had it in you," Seiya joked. "Anyways, I really should get going. See you in two hours for breakfast."

Galaxia let out a small laugh and waved to Seiya as he closed the door behind him. She made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her appearance before Princess Kakyuu and the other Starlights. She took off her headdress and let her long, golden and red locks fall to the floor. As she was about to grab a hair brush from her luggage, Galaxia received another unexpected visit from the shadowy figure. She quickly turned around and to her surprise, that same woman appeared before her once more.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" Galaxia exclaimed. She was becoming more annoyed by the minute due to her lack of privacy.

"Did you really think my last visit was going to be that short lived, Galaxia? I had to leave momentarily because you had company," said the woman as she glanced back at the door. "But now that he's gone, I'll give you another chance to guess who I am."

Galaxia stared at the woman with a blank expression on her face. The woman looked familiar, but Galaxia couldn't remember her name or how she even knew her.

The woman scoffed and said, "Well since you're hopeless, I might as well spare you your time and energy. My name is Sailor Nebula; it's been quite a long time since I've last seen you."

"Good to know, but how exactly did you find me here on Kinmoku?" questioned Galaxia.

She only knew of Princess Kakyuu, The Starlights, and the Kinmoku Palace staff being aware of her visit.

Sailor Nebula let out a wicked laugh and grimaced.

"It hasn't exactly been the easiest task to track you down, but after ten years, I've finally managed to discover your whereabouts. I visited every planet you attempted to destroy when Chaos overtook you and ended up here," Sailor Nebula sneered.

Galaxia's eyes widened when she heard Nebula's response. This girl had been searching the entire galaxy to find her for ten whole years?

Galaxia was still in shock and disbelief as she took a step backwards and sputtered, "Ten years... to find me? Nobody goes through that kind of trouble for nothing, so what exactly do you want from me?"

Sailor Nebula stared deep into Galaxia's eyes and confessed, "I'm not going to lie and tell you that this ruthless journey was totally worth it, but sometimes you have to make exceptions for family."

That was the last straw for Galaxia; she had finally reached her breaking point. _Who did this girl think she was, barging into her room, invading her privacy, and claiming she was part of her family? _As anger and confusion flooded through Galaxia's mind, she grew weak. Her knees trembled, her vision blurred, and not long after, she could just barely make out Sailor Nebula's figure.

**Earth**

Luna noticed the sorrowful expressions of the Sailor Scouts. She should have known better than to be so rash with the news; all of them had just started pursuing their dreams and she was putting that on hold.

Luna attempted to ease the tension in the room when she said, "Don't dwell on it too much, girls. Since Artemis and I don't have too much information, that means the emerging enemy isn't too much of a threat at the moment."

Her words did little to lighten their spirits, so she desperately looked to Artemis for help. Thankfully, Artemis was facing the door and noticed two figures approaching the shrine. One had beautiful, wavy, teal hair and the other had short, blonde hair.

He quickly recognized them and announced, "It's Michiru and Haruka!"

Usagi's face lit up with surprise. It had been the longest time since she saw the two of them as well. She instantly stood up and slid the door open to find the couple standing before her.

Michiru and Haruka were both pleased to see Usagi. Before Haruka got the chance to greet her, Usagi flung her arms around the two girls and embraced them. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Michiru and Haruka warmly accepted her hug. They were taken off guard by Usagi's emotional outburst, but were glad to see that their princess hadn't changed a bit.

"Ah, Usagi-chan, it's nice to finally see you again," Haruka said with a grin on her face.

Michiru smiled and added, "We've missed you dearly, but we're glad to find you here."

Usagi gently wiped the streaming tears from her face and broke out into a wide smile.

The young blonde was still a little choked up when she exclaimed, "You have no idea how much I've missed you two during this past year!"

Usagi welcomed them inside, where they were cheerfully greeted by the other scouts. Michiru and Haruka waved and took their seats around the table. Makoto offered them a slice of her chocolate cake which they kindly accepted, but before they could even have a taste, their faces darkened.

"We hate to begin this reunion with some bad news, but Michiru and I have sensed a new evil arising," informed Haruka. "They seem to be keeping quiet for now, but that doesn't mean they won't attack soon."

"Even with the help of my mirror, there isn't too much information about them, which only makes them even more dangerous," Michiru warned.

Luna responded, "Artemis and I have already filled the scouts in on the news, but I was wondering if you two had any additional information. So far, we only know that the enemy is from outside our solar system."

"We came to that conclusion as well. However, we also know for a fact that this is a new enemy unlike any other we have encountered before. I'm afraid to say that their power is as immense as Galaxia's, if not even greater," Haruka declared.

Usagi wore a worried expression as she stared at the outer senshi. The news about this new enemy was just getting worse and worse...

"Unfortunately, there's not much we can do at the moment except wait for the enemy's first move," Michiru said disappointedly. "Since we don't know too much about them, they have the upper hand as of now."

Usagi could see through the straight faces of the other sailor scouts at the news of that. Anger, confusion, disappointment, and contempt was all being felt throughout the room, but she wasn't going to let a little bad news ruin their time together.

Before the blonde could say anything to lighten their spirits, Rei quickly broke in, "Don't worry, you guys. Together, we'll defeat whoever this enemy is. They're not going to get in the way of Tokyo finally reaching eternal peace."

All the Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement in response to Rei's words of encouragement. That was just what they needed to feel better about the entire situation. Afterwards, Usagi decided it was the appropriate time to change the subject and direct the attention towards Haruka and Michiru. The girl was eager to catch up with the both of them after a whole year of their absence.

"Okay, I think that was enough bad news for today," whined Usagi. "What I was really looking forward to was catching up with all of you."

Usagi grinned at the couple as she asked, "So, Haruka-san... Michiru-san... what's happened in this past year?"

She inched a little closer to them and pleaded, "I want all the juicy details! Don't leave a single thing out!"

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and chuckled, sensing Usagi's relentless curiosity.

Michiru smiled and said, "It looks like we covered all the scout business for today, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to do a little catching up."

Haruka sensed Michiru's cue and started, "Well, a lot sure has happened during this year. I decided to get back on track and pursue my dream of being a race car driver. Luckily, I was able to compete in several competitions and now I've made a career of what I love doing."

Usagi beamed at the sound of Haruka's news. She was delighted to hear that Haruka was living out her dream. Haruka noticed tears streaming down Usagi's face once again.

"What's the matter, Usagi-chan?" Haruka asked slightly confused.

Usagi rubbed her eyes and sniffled, "Oh, it's nothing... just tears of joy. I guess I really have no chance at beating you at that racing game in the arcade."

Haruka grinned at Usagi's amusing comment and said, "Oh Usagi-chan, don't say that; just keep training hard at the arcade and you just might beat me someday. But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Once she was done teasing the young blonde, she let Michiru step in.

"Well, my life isn't nearly as exciting as Haruka's, but I'm still doing what I love," Michiru added. "I haven't stopped playing the violin or performing at concerts and I still enjoy painting. I was actually able to put up some of my work in a few art exhibits this year."

Usagi was stunned after hearing about Haruka's and Michiru's accomplishments in the past year. She was glad to see that they were still in love with each other and their own aspirations.

"Enough about us," Michiru joked. "Fill us in on your life, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi blushed slightly before she began. Her life wasn't nearly as glamorous... it really hadn't changed much. While her friends were all off pursuing their dreams, she had continued living at home with her family, instead of getting married to Mamoru right away. She just wasn't ready for that commitment at the moment...

"My life hasn't changed very much in this past year," Usagi sighed. "Mamoru and I haven't tied the knot yet because I just want to take things slow. He works very close by though, so it's nice to be able to visit him more often. Other then that, my life's pretty much the same."

Michiru and Haruka were happy to hear that Usagi and Mamoru were still together, but they didn't have a clue as to how Usagi truly felt about their relationship. However, Minako and Rei were growing suspicious of what Usagi was trying to hide. Out of all the scouts, Minako and Rei were closest to her, even though Rei teased her all the time.

Rei looked over to Minako and noticed her concerned expression. They both eyed each other and knew that they were on the same page: _There was definitely something on their princess' mind, but she was just too afraid to say anything. _

**Kinmoku**

Galaxia put her hand to her forehead as she slowly regained her balance. She stumbled a bit as she made her way closer to Sailor Nebula.

When they were both face to face, Galaxia muttered, "Get out of my room."

Sailor Nebula was taken aback by Galaxia's harsh voice, but brushed it off.

Nebula smirked and said, "I'll be on my way now, but expect more surprise visits from me soon. By the way, that's not a tone to use when talking to your own sister."

Before Galaxia had any time to react, Sailor Nebula disappeared from her sight, laughing wickedly as she left.

* * *

Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
